


Choke It Down

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Loneliness, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, he's not in the rex outfit bc im lazy lol, most agency members are only briefly mentioned, takes place after the ch2 s3 trailer, vent fic, very midas-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: It gets lonely after a while, y'know?
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Kudos: 13





	Choke It Down

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello everyone ik it's been a few months since my last fic. i wrote this very quickly so apologies for mistakes.  
> things have been... not so great tbh. as stated in the tags it's a vent fic, mainly revolved around being separated from someone you love and care for deeply for a very long time.  
> it sucks. and it's lonely.  
> i hope you're all doing well and enjoy this short fic :)  
> <3

_ It gets lonely after a while, y'know? _

He’s gotten used to this. Being separated from his agency family has taken a major toll on him and his state of mind. It’s been months since he’s last seen most of them, even the one he loved the most. He’s been doing his best to keep in touch with each one of them, but unfortunately, it gets hard after a while. Everyone becomes busy with their own lives, leaving less and less time being available to interact with others, especially Midas.

He doesn’t even remember how long it’s been since the attack, since he was almost killed by the shark while he was on his makeshift raft. He’s been in recovery ever since, using his wealth as a weapon to achieve the best care possible. No one said it would take this long.

His phone buzzed. Another empty message from Brutus. He does appreciate it, honestly, but quickly responding to only be left on delivered for hours on end was really beginning to affect him. He loved the man with all his heart and understood people were busy, but it really did affect Midas.

He looked at himself in the mirror, a stone-cold expression reflecting back at him. A golden hand reached up, lightly tracing the path of his scar, barely avoiding his other eye, and finally going back on track. He’s still human. He’s still real. He’s still  _ Midas _ . But it didn’t feel that way. Before his emotionless expression was a facade, hiding the charismatic, charming, and slightly intimidating man beneath; now his expression is who he really is. He doesn’t feel the same as before, but then again, was he sure that this isn’t really who he was in the first place. Was his outgoing personality the real facade? Did everything he built up from the ground cause him to put on the smile he was so used to showing off?

He felt sick. Disgusted. Nauseated.

Stumbling backward onto the temporary bed, trying to distract himself from what he felt on the inside, he once again looked at his phone, expecting something new. A sigh. Nothing. As usual. So he unlocked his phone, quickly typing out a response message to Brutus.

_ “i had a good day! hope you did as well :) call me soon!” _

Another sigh. Faking happiness through yet another message. He placed his phone onto the little table next to the bed, trying to choke down the tears and the sickness in his stomach.

Maybe it’ll get better soon.

He told himself that a lot.

Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
